This invention is related to a cooking grid for barbecue grills, which may be used with barbecue grills having a heating source underneath or laterally of said cooking grid.
One object of the invention is to prevent grease drippings from falling on an open flame and igniting, which, in horizontal barbecue grills, tends to cause burning of meats.
Another object of the invention is to catch grease drippings during barbecuing in order to prevent spoiling of gas burners and/or briquettes, thereby facilitating clean up after barbecuing.
Another object of the invention is to provide routing and/or trapping of cooking effluence during barbecuing.